Alantis
by StaryNight19
Summary: PG for language- THe Aroura crashes mysteriously on an island, and Jules feels a connection to the obviously intelligent people. Is this Atlantis?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was very brain dead when I suddenly saw on TV a documentary on Atlantis. So I figured why not? I don't have good writing skills, in fact I probably couldn't write to save my life, but please enjoy and I'm sorry about speelling mistakes and so forth.(and yes I spelt spelling as "speelling")

  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors in this story. I am not making any money off them, nor am I writeing the story for money.

  


  


Atlantis

Chapter 1

  


  


Jules Verne was watching the ocean with a large smile on his face. He loved traveling over the Atlantic in the Aroura. It made him feel as if he was flying. Passpertout watched Jules with a smile one his face. As he steered the Aroura, Passpertout thought about his master Phileas Fogg and his master's cousin Rebecca Fogg should be enjoying the view as well. However both were content to watch a book or an old newspaper. So it was Jules who first noticed the small island on the horizan.

  


"Passpertout, what is that Island?"

  


Passpertout blinked and furrowed his brow. "There being no island for long time Master Jules. We have clear sailing for long time to come."

  


Jules shook his head grabbing a pair of binnoculars. 'No, it's an Island, I'm sure of it, where's a map?" 

  


Passpertout could only point as Jules rushed for a map and read thir course. Rebecca smiled as she came into the area. "What's going on?" "Miss Rebecca," Passpertout began, "Master Jules is thinking there is an island in the big oceans, but there is no island on the maps." Jules frowned and suddenly hurried to a book shelf on the Aroura.

  


"Where is it?" Jules spoke to himself as he started to look up a book on cities.

  


"He does seem rather sure." Rebecca said with a smile as she looked out the deck and blinked. "Good heavens, Phileas come and look at this."

  


Phileas raised a half interested brow as he stood and walked over. He glanced at Jules who was reading and throwing books aside grabbing another one search for something. As Phileas looked he saw the island. It was closer now and looked beautiful. It has huge massive green fields and a faint trace of temples and places, peaking it on one side were 4 huge mountains, one of which looked like a sleeping volcano.

  


"Bah! These books, all in Russian or English" Fumed Jules in French. He normally didn't have a problem reading them, but he was in such a hurry he couldn't understand a bit of it.

"Please be gentle with those books would Jules?" Rebecca smiled and walked over as Phileas suggested to Passpertout they steer away from the island as soon as possible.

  


"It has nothing to do with us, so we may as well leave it alone."

  


No sooner had he said it when a strange green glow shot into the Aroura and sturck Jules. He seemed to shake before suddenly collapseing to the floor. The green glow stayed on him for a few seconds before shooting into the controls of the Aroura and the ship started to go out of control decsending fast towards the island.

  


"Jules! Jules can you hear me?" Rebecca pressed as she checked him over. He had no burns or bruises but seemed to be asleep. Phileas frowned and went to help Passpertout who was trying desperately to keep them from having a bumpy ride. The Aroura unfortunately continued downward until it landed with a hard thump near a small dwelling and Phileas immediately checked on his cousin and Verne. Passpertout shook his head and blinked at what he saw out side. 

  


"Master, I am thinking peoples on this island knowing we are here......."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry here's some more chapters to the story.

  


Diclaimer: I don't own any of the charactors in this story. I am not writing this story for money or anything like that, only for fun.

  


Chapter 2

  


Phileas watched as the people outside slowly and gently knocked on the door to get the occupants attention. He grabbed his gun and held it ready as Passpertout opened the door. Rebecca looked up still next to Jules who was beginning to come around.

  


"Fogg don't shoot, they mean no harm." Jules moaned as he sat up. The people from outside peaked in and seemed amazed at what they saw. There were 4 of them, 3 men and a woman. As they looked around Phileas noted they had no weapons so he put his away kneeling by Jules.

  


"Verne, how do you know they won't try to take us prisoner? Or even that they were the cause of the Aroura crashing?"

  


"I just do." Came Jules' reply as Rebecca helped him up. She watched as they looked at the instruments and books, the cups and chairs. They were short people, no higher then 5'4" and they were dressed in old Roman or Greek togas. Passpertout smiled politely as they looked over his strange cloths, the woman doing the same to Rebecca who smiled at her.

  


"Hello, I'm Rebecca Fogg, might I ask as to what your name is?" Rebecca was curious about them as much as these strangers were about the Foggs. They had so far not tried to harm them, but then again, no one knew yet how the Aroura had fallen and crashed.

  


The woman blinked at her and looked at the men who were standing on their own now. The woman smiled and talked slowly looking at Jules, "My name is Desari. This is my father Osis, and my 2 brothers Rami and Domo." The men in turn nodded their heads and did a half bow. Osis asked walking foreward towards his daughter."What are your names?"

  


The question was directed at Jules yet Phileas chose to answer it. "I am Phileas Fogg, this is my cousin Rebecca, our friend Jules Verne and that is my valet Passpertout." On cue Passpertout bowed with a big grin on his face. "It is being a great pleasure to be meeting you." Desari smiled at Passpertout and Jules spoke up.

  


"Where are we? If I may ask, our balloon's instruments and maps have no record of this place."

  


Osis smiled and made an open gesture around to indicate the island.

  


"This is Altantica."

  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am continueing and hopefully it will get somewhere. If you have any suggestions or recommendations, lemme know.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors, nor do I make money off them. I'm only using them for personal entertainment.

  


  


  


Chapter3

  


  


Jules mouth dropped a mile at that answer and Rebecca tilted her head slightly. "Atlantica? I've never heard of it."

  


"Atlantis" Gasped Jules trying to get his voice back. "Translated it means Atlantis..."

  


Osis nodded with a smile to Jules. "Yes, that is true. We were once called Atlantis, and Atlas, and Posiden's Island. Many names throughout the ages but we have adapted to Atlantica."

  


Phileas frowned as Passpertout stepped up to keep Jules from falling again in shock. "But that's impossible. Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean according to Plato."

  


"But if the island was volcanic.." began Jules as he looked at the Atlantians. "May I see your island? Have a tour? I'm very curious"

  


Desari smiled and looped her arm in Jules' "I'll take you to visit our king and then you shall have your tour." For the first time since the meeting Desari spoke to Rebecca, Phileas, and Passpertout. "You may come if you wish. We will have the means to repair your 'balloon' as well as give you provisions."

  


Phileas put on a fake smile. "We'd be delighted wouldn't we Rebecca?" His cousin nodded and was already following Desari and Jules out the door, Passpertout grinned and followed Osis and Desari's brothers. "Master, we be like da famous esplorer Columboos."

  


Phileas grumbled following Passpertout. "Yes, and probably vanish like many others...."

  


  


Upon leaveing the Aurora, Jules blinked a moment before his eyes went wide again. Desari smiled watching his hazel eyes take in everything around them. The Aurora had landed in a pasture and just at the edge was a cliff that sloped down to the largest, whitest city any of them had ever seen. The city spanned to the shore and was on another slope with a dormant volcano at the top. Green fields covered everything and a few odd looking cattle and sheep were grazeing as they passed. Rebecca smiled looking around now beside her cousin.

  


"You must admit Phileas, it is a rather beautiful scene. And it's an opportunity to see what no one else has. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

  


Phileas smiled and simply walked watching Jules and Desari. "I'm more curious as to the light we saw that struck Verne. In case you haven't noticed, he hasn't asked us about it. And that woman who we know nothing about has been hanging on him since they found us."

  


Rebecca laughed softly but cast a concerned glance at the 2. "Well try to look happy Phileas. If something is up, we can always learn more by pretending to be the follies." As if to demonstrate she gave a huge grin to Domo as he passed them and he nodded before hurrying ahead towards the massive gates they were approaching.

  


The gates were made of white marble like stone and carved with various glyphs and markings. The city itself seemed to be an angels paradise with lush plants and intricately carved gold statues and pots. Through the gates was a huge arched hall before they emerged into the city. Jules stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the device before them. He had drawn something similar to it awhile back and now there it was. In the center of this first plaza was steam powered fountain with water running on it's own.

  


"A pressurized fountain." He said as he hurried over to see his idea in action. Desari smiled and nodded. "Yes, it runs on steam and.."

  


"Can have a temperatue change from cold to hot in under minutes." Beamed Jules as he marveled. Desari smiled delighted to find Jules such an intullect as they were.

  


"We must see the king about your arrival. Come with me." Without waiting or even inviteing Phileas and Rebecca, Desari dragged Jules quickly towards a huge palace tower that was somewhere in the middle of the city.

  


Phileas blinked and hurried after them with Passpertout and Rebecca close at his heels.


End file.
